


一桩事先张扬的凶杀案

by Zweileben



Series: TAU [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zweileben/pseuds/Zweileben
Summary: 我告诉所有的人我将要执行一场谋杀。他们将会发现所有的一切都是个笑话，都是谎言。等着瞧吧，他们会知道我是个什么样的人的。





	一桩事先张扬的凶杀案

**Author's Note:**

> 原创角色的第三者视角  
第一人称叙述注意

_这些盘曲虬结的是什么根，从这堆坚硬如石的垃圾里_

_长出的是什么枝条？人之子，_

_你说不出，也猜不透，因为只知道_

_一堆破碎的形象_

_……我会给你展示一把尘土中的恐惧。_

_——T.S.艾略特《荒原》_

等着瞧吧，我对着镜子里自己的倒影说，总有一天他们会知道我是个什么样的人。我对着我左肩上的纹身、右腹下的刀疤、脖子上的烫伤说，对着这具孤苦地漂泊在这世间已有三十一年的肉体说，总有一天，他们会知道我是个什么样的人。我对此确信无疑。总有一天。等着瞧吧。

首先我要说的是，这不是我的问题，当然不是。问题在于这个世界本身就烂到了根。而我只是个揭露它真实面目的枪手，唯一一个敢站出来发声的勇者。美国梦当然成真了，看看这些失业、毒品与抢劫，看看这些游手好闲的白皮黄皮黑皮木头人，看看那些脸上全是假笑的塑料货。美国梦就在你眼前。我什么也没做，我只是揭发了这个事实。我没有错。

问题在于，我们被各种各样的电视电影、综艺节目洗了脑，那些除了闯祸和对天大喊之外一无所长的主人公，那些白日梦想家，他们让我们觉得只要做自己就能成为伟大的人。我们都在可笑地、真挚地幻想着自己可以成为科学家、电视演员、体育明星或者作家。没有人会对我们说你们将一事无成，没有人。我们长大后就发现这些都是骗人的把戏。我不一样，我发现的更早些。要说具体时间，大概是在我老妈把开水往我身上泼的时候。她那时抽多了红冰，大概正在和耶和华和玛丽莲•梦露玩过家家。我爬着滚着到了地板下，一抬头，天花板上的半月型吊灯对着我狞笑。

所以我说，我们得让他们知道这种滋味，这种美梦破碎的瞬间，这个欺骗了我们，并且有可能继续欺骗下一代人的谎言。什么平等自由包容理解，都是用来糊弄人的，为的是在把你的一切榨走时身上不流一滴血。那些资本家，个个手上都掌握着帝国，却妄图抢走我们最后一件衣服。还要让我们感恩戴德，仿佛付出就意味着美德。不，我不会让这种事情再发生了。绝不会。

等着瞧吧，总有一天我要让他们知道我是个怎样的人。

那个神情坚毅的仿生人领袖走上讲台，演讲。我坐在酒吧的角落。天啊天啊是的就是现在，我想，你们可以改变这一切。你们就是他妈的美国新神，用烈焰烧尽这狗屁的世界吧，我们要把现有的文明砸碎，然后建一个更真诚更好的。新神的脚步就将踏在旧神发白的骨架上，一切罪恶与谎言都将化为齑粉，消失在咆哮着的、来自新世界的朔风中。来吧来吧。说点什么。聚光灯和视线都已到位，说吧，说你们要开战，要破坏，要把这个操蛋的社会翻个底朝天。

〔我们需要的是平等、自由、包容与理解……〕

操。

我快疯了。我的脑子坍缩成了一个核桃仁。又一个**谎言**！你在说谎，说谎。到头来他妈的什么也没变。我从幻想中醒来了，发现那不过梦一场。但是不不不，我要让他们知道，让他们知道……

在那个夜晚，这个想法降临于我。

我转过头去对着老吉米说出了这个想法。我的开战宣言。冷静地、思维缜密地、坚决地。

“我要把他们都给杀了。”

我说。

我希望这个消息人尽皆知。这样他们就会知道我是个言出必行的人。我是说，我计划完备、无懈可击。我要让所有人都知道我要把他们都给杀了。

出师不利。老吉米耸耸肩，递给我一杯威士忌。

“行了吧，小安迪，”他说，“你就想想。”

我不会。我有周密的计划，我知道我可以。_只要我想，我就可以。_

我说到做到。

我先是走到体育用品店买了把枪，正规注册、手续合法。出门前，我微笑着对店员说再见。

然后我走到北区那个阴冷的小巷，打几个手势，让这把枪成为真正的兵器。杀人的兵器。

我回到公寓，把枪和子弹整整齐齐地收好。

我又一次来到吉米酒吧，这糟糕的、下流的、愚蠢的地方，这污水横流烟雾弥漫的异乡。我哆哆嗦嗦地走进里面的卡位，哦对的，丹尼斯•沃德医生就在那里。ⅰ

“丹，给我点药。”我说。

他一个激灵，抬头望着我：“噢操，安迪，你发什么神经？你知道我不干了！”

“给我点药。”我重复。

“操你妈，我不干这活，你这个狗娘养的是不是听不懂人话？”

这不太对劲。我朝吧台望去。一个灰色的身影几乎静止在那里，背对着我们，看着电视。好吧。丹尼斯也在往那边望，对着我挤眉弄眼，我们心照不宣地不再出声。

我装作无事发生，走到吧台前点了一杯威士忌，然后推到那个眼睛盯着电视上滚动播放的新闻头条，耳朵却一直朝着这边的老警长胳膊肘边。

“晚上好，汉克。”

我说。

一开始我不怎么信那个传闻：汉克栽在了某个塑料货身上。开玩笑，吉米酒吧活脱脱一个全底特律反仿生人地下据点，汉克绝对是其中会员，有谁会相信他会有扔掉这个身份的一天？但他的确是——完全的——栽了。自己抽出的耳光打在了自己的嘴巴上。我们先是看着他臭着脸带着那个我们都没在宣传手册上见过的塑料货到处跑，几周都不来光顾此处，搞得大家纷纷传言他这是遇见了人生的第二春。结果后来我们再见到他晃悠着来到这里，破天荒地要老吉米把电视转到新闻频道，对着上面的演讲视频（哦老天我们都发现站在后面的那位就是他之前随身携带的塑料货）嘿嘿傻笑，指着那个波斯猫眼的仿生人，并且对着我们用揶揄的语调说：“就是他把他拐走的。”我们这才反应过来他这哪是第二春，根本是已经直接迈开脚步越位到收获了。你好汉克先生，这是你的白菜，我们荣幸地祝贺你它终于被猪拱了。

行吧，谁能想到那个老汉克也会被这种幻像欺骗呢？我知道他肯定是试图在那对塑料货中找到什么，一种令他无可奈何又满怀欣喜地回想起往昔的触感，一个关于爱的谎言。这些都是假的，假的，他们都没能看出来。那些家伙养狗养猫养儿童型号仿生人，泪眼汪汪又心甘情愿地欺骗自己。这是爱，他们说。爱是特德美派的狗粮，每天准时的散步与亲亲，是模控生命商店里摆着的釱液与换装。你们就这样沉醉在虚幻的情感中麻痹自己，你们根本不知道世界已经成了什么样子。天，连我们可亲可敬的老汉克也没能从这个死圈里兜出来。

“不错的夜晚，嗯？”他说，“小安迪——你没有再去搞那些小药丸了吧？”

“没有，汉克，我洗心革面了。”我说。所有人都知道汉克•安德森警官在大多数时候通情达理，只要你仍能给他提供威士忌或者炸鸡，他就可以对你做的一切不怎么合法，但是又不特别影响他人的小动作睁只眼闭只眼。只有这个——药物，无论是正规处方麻醉剂还是烈性的毒品，只要沾了这个，对不起，老汉克绝对送你进监狱。

但我的确也没说谎，这几天来我有更重要的事去做，没有时间去和我的白色情人相会。我看着电视，指着那个一闪而过的黑色身影，装作不经意地问：“这不是原先跟你那个？”

汉克没回答，嘿嘿笑了一下。

“他现在可算是个大人物了，对吧？”我看着那个有意回避着镜头的影子，说，“他得小心点，会有人暗杀他。”我，我要杀了他。我已经说出来了，怎么理解是你们的事。

“要杀他倒是不大可能，”汉克轻描淡写地说，“他机灵着呢。”

等等。

回到旧日时光。又一个巴掌打在老汉克脸上。不对。

某一天汉克丢了魂一般晃进酒吧，看起来像是刚杀了人一样浑身戾气，吉米给了他一杯酒。

“康纳……那个跟着我的仿生人……操，”他断断续续地说，“……他死了。为了掩护我。”

“拿去修不就好了？”我当时问。

汉克脸对着我，他在笑，可我觉得整个人都要被如针般的不适感扎到逃跑了。

“不，天啊，混账安迪……他们也是会死的，我想，他是知道自己**会死的，**”现在这个笑多少有点凄凉的味道了，“但他从来不把自己的生命放在首位去考虑。”

这句话，对，就是这句话。

**不把自己放首位考虑。**

“谢谢你，汉克，”我抑制不住大笑的冲动，“真的很感谢。”

汉克哼了一声，我猜他是理解成了别的意思，不禁有些惋惜。我打个招呼，走进了后门的小巷。刚刚下过雨，夏夜的湿热涌上来。我探出头张望。哦是的，我的好丹尼斯医生。

“什么药？”看着我走过来他说。一针见血。

“不要安非他命，不要红冰，”我说，“但要高，一定要高。”

“那就‘小熊饼干’吧，新货，可卡因，”丹尼斯说，“现金。”

“行，”我说，“明天凌晨我来，一手交钱一手交货。”

“你这次怎么这么爽快？”丹尼斯眯起眼，“发达了吗，安迪？”

“开玩笑，”我终于真正地大笑出声，“开玩笑，丹尼斯，我这可是要干大事……”

“我要把他杀了。”我说。

“谁？”他同情地看着我，“你还在高着呢，老弟，高得不能再高了。”

“这可难说。”我平静地说。等着瞧吧。

没人觉得我真会去做。而这愈发加剧了我要现在就做的冲动。我会让他们所有人都知道我是个什么样的人。我微笑着对每个人问好。说：嘿你好，你知道那群仿生人吗？我要把他们都杀掉。不，我当然没有在开玩笑。我是个什么样的人？你不知道？

你们会知道的。

那一天来的比我想象得要早。我还得感谢那些搞起义的家伙，他们让全底特律条子的眼睛几乎都瞎掉了。我随身携带枪支三天，没有一个人上来盘问过。我起先只是漫无目的地闲逛，始终找不到合适的目标。政府和耶利哥的谈判没有去年冬天那样剑拔弩张，一切仿佛就这样渐渐销声匿迹。仿生人和人类共同迎来了短暂的春天和夏天，局势微妙地平衡着，仿佛无事发生。但那都是**表象**。

我那天并没有事先准备——真的没有。我只是说我要杀了他们，可没说是怎么杀。我想遵从世界命运的指示，在合适之时必有一个关键时机，一个扭转大局的英雄人物。这当然就是我。

我看着那台RK800一蹦一跳地从台阶上下来。

他大概很用心在伪装了，在夏天带个帽子把脑袋遮得严严实实，衣服随意，看起来就像是一个无所事事的年轻人……但，啊，我瞄准你了，甜心。关键角色，表面上的叛徒，一个自由意志的谎言……他们在你的程序里输了什么，让你自己对这个谎言深信不疑？

康纳。我想，他的名字是康纳。

好的康纳。他看起来像是在等人，手里伪装似的抱着一个纸袋，应该是装甜甜圈的。他左右打量一会儿，瞟了我一眼，然后低着头一步一步朝超市外面的长椅挪去。

不，我不能直接打他。我突然意识到。他毕竟是个警用型号，就算我直接对着他背后开枪，也指不定被他像猫一样溜掉。我要做的是建造起一个他**不得不**中弹的情景。

然后那个想法降临于我。我相信这一刻整个世界的意志都在引导我完成使命。是的，这不是我能改变的。

我朝人群开了枪。

一开始这有点让人心烦，人群像是蚂蚁一样轰地炸开。到处都是尖叫与拥挤的脚步，人流推搡着，几乎把我淹没。我只开了两枪，大概是击中了什么人。我不知道。那不重要，关键是……我没再看到那台RK800的影子了。

不是吧，我四处张望寻找目标，然后我看到一个小女孩孤独又无助地蹲在地上，抱着头。哦可怜的洋娃娃……我举起了枪对准她，你能把我的甜心吊出来吗？

然后我就看见了他。

他也看见了我。和我手里的枪。我想他那个尖端的脑子大概已经把所有的结果都模拟了一遍。但不，太远了，那没有用，我们都知道的。神的意志是不可更改的。他张开嘴喊着什么，大概就是那类“放下枪”之类的套话吧。我对他露出一个微笑，他明白过来，立刻朝我弹道轨迹上撞去，宛如一心求死。

我开了枪。

这是一个宛如他妈的电影的绝妙场景：我先是看着他跑过去，用身体护住那个不知所措的女孩，然后蓝色的血花在他背后绽放。一切都放慢了，我仿佛可以用手指描摹每一滴血溅出的弧度。最后，我才听到了枪声，看到了从枪口冒出的淡淡烟雾。我看到他跪下去，蓝血流了一地，却还是不顾一切地护住那个小小的影子。

他想要站起来，一个摇晃，蓝血从大腿上喷涌而出，又倒下去。他伸出手，可能是想拥抱什么。不过他做不到了。因为他已经没有左手了。天呐，老兄，你简直正直得让我要吐了。我怜悯地看着他，打出了最后几颗子弹。

然后我把枪随手一扔，混入人流。汽车尖锐的鸣笛响起来，有人在呼喊康纳的名字。我没有回头，把那些喧嚣都抛在了脑后。

我掏出三颗白色的药丸，咬开，舌头扫过牙釉质上的碎屑，然后吞下去。好家伙，丹尼斯，太棒了。干完大事后就是需要这样的好伙伴。我感受血液燃烧，天空倾倒，仿佛世界对我致敬。为了我完成如此壮举。我哼着《play with fire》ⅰ走进便利店拿走了一瓶健怡可乐，快乐地打开灌进嘴里。这场事先张扬的谋杀就此结束。

哦不，还没呢，还缺一个关键部分……是的，英雄完成了壮举，需要有吟游诗人为他们谱写宏伟的乐章。我的谋杀还需要一个关键部分，一个出乎意料又在情理之中的结尾。如同侦探小说揭晓谜底的环节。他们需要知道。我的观众们。他们需要知道我是个怎样的人。

我没有任何躲避和逃跑的意思，我就是需要他们自己找到我。我一路走回家，直到夜色将至，天空弥漫成沉郁的苍蓝。

我到家时，他们就已经在那里等着了。有一个小队，大概。

我看到莉莉•柯林斯警官。她的手里握着一把半自动手枪。另外几个人正在翻开我的抽屉拍照举证。我双手揣进口袋，等待他们说出那个使故事完整的句子。

“底特律警方，”她冷冷地说，“你被捕了。”

“死亡人数三人，二十一人受伤，”审问的警员敲敲桌子，“对这个结果满意吗，安迪？”

“人？”我说，“那**别的东西**呢？”

“你没必要知道这个，”他像一只狗一般龇牙咧嘴，探过半个身子，“现在让我们理清状况吧，所有的缓刑对你都不适用，你要么从实回答，要么立即上电椅。现在，告诉我们你为什么要这样做？你憎恨仿生人吗？”

我毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼。

“你不明白吗，警官？”我简直要生气了，几乎从手铐里挣扎出来，它坚硬的边缘磨得我的手发痛，“我是**为了你们**才做的，你不明白吗？你看不穿这个谎言吗？你们什么都看不见吗？”

“他磕高了。”第三个声音插进来。这声音不大，但整个审讯室一下子安静下来。我抬头。

“哦，汉克警长，”我说，“你也要来掺一脚吗？”

老汉克灰色的头发垂下来，但没有挡住他的眼睛。他看起来像一只年迈的雄狮，疲惫、绝望又显露出即将咬开任何人喉咙的狠绝。他现在的样子是我在吉米酒吧里见不到的，看吧，本该如此。是我揭露出了你们的真面目。抛弃那些愚蠢的、虚假的感情，做你们自己啊。

“安迪……”老汉克举手示意清场，于是审讯室只剩下我们两人。他盯着我的脸有好一会儿，神情说不出是憎恨还是厌恶。最后他在我面前坐下。

“话说在前头，我不是审讯专家，没什么耐心，”他一字一顿地说，“也就是说，如果要我拿枪托砸瘪你的鼻梁，我一点也不会犹豫。所以抬起你的嘴皮，我问什么你就答什么。”

好的警官，都听你的。我坐得端正，尽量让自己显得配合一点。

“你为什么要对人群开枪？”

“因为如果要直接对…**…那家伙**开枪的话，”我说，“他可能就躲过去了。”

“我不是在问你这个，我问你**为什么**要开枪，”汉克嘲讽似地说，“报复吗？你恨他们，这无可厚非。很多人都这样。但为什么呢？安迪？你丢了工作？你失去了什么？他们对你做了什么？”

我放声大笑。天哪，我几乎笑出眼泪来。我为什么要这么做？

“不不不，天哪，汉克！”我坚决否认道，“但你是对的……”

“他们什么都没对我做过。”我近乎愉快地说。

“他还高着呢，”被押进禁闭室时我听见莉莉这么说，“这杂种。”

他们可能认为我疯了。但那没问题。一切都很好，一切都在计划中。他们很快就会知道我是个怎样的人。我一直在笑。一刻不停地大笑。

我太完满了。

黑暗与死寂随着门合上的一瞬间同时袭来，但我没有恐惧。黑暗是我的老朋友了。我自觉心满意足，什么东西都打不垮我了。有生以来的第一次，我终于为了自己活了一回。

我笑着，一刻不停。

我现在才叫真正活着。

我开始期待明日的到来。届时将发生什么事呢？

不知道过了多久，也许是两天——三天。我不知道。他们送过六次餐，不过我基本没吃什么。混账丹尼斯，小熊饼干的后劲儿简直要死人。我的脑子大概是一坨发泡受潮的海绵蛋糕，所有信息都穿过去又梭出来。

头痛。

我等待你们的好消息，朋友。告诉他们。告诉他们这是个谎言。

第三天了。

他们会知道我是个什么人的。

第四天时门打开了。

一种异样的感觉涌上来。我抬头。

黑色制服。亮闪闪的蓝色小三角。好看但无非谎言的脸蛋。编号RK800。

_不是吧。操。_

“操。”我喃喃地说。

“我的名字是康纳，”他说，“我来执行笔录程序。”

老天呀。我想。拉萨路。_假如血将洒在台阶之上……_

“你在16时10分28秒进入卡坦丁体育用品店购买了一把毛瑟枪，”那台机器继续平静地叙述着，仿佛被杀死的不是他的前任，不是一个和他一个模子里复印出来的家伙，“之后你进入北区格31，五号街，在黑市上交易得到大威力子弹。”

我麻木地听着他念叨着那些填在表格和网络里的数据。它们甚至比我更了解我自己。独身，公寓地址，财产账户，身高体重与老二长短，每一趟旅程，初中发表的校刊，订购过的电子产品……那些家伙就用这些冰冷的数字界定我们。_你们这群狗娘养的。_都是驱壳，我苦涩地想，同情地看着这个一无所知的机器。_都是肉身_。

“……你没有使用伪造姓名，反之大肆宣扬自己的谋杀计划，”那台机器继续吐字清晰地说，“我是否可以将此理解为你有意使自己的行为曝光？”

“什么？哦，目的，对，”我扯起嘴角，“_现在你们知道我是个什么样的人了吗_？”

“你是谋杀犯。”他说。

“哦天哪，怎么，他们还不明白吗？”我嘶嘶吐气，只觉太阳穴突突跳动，“在发生了_这件_事之后？”

“那结果可能不如人意了，先生，”他说，“对外这只是一场恶性枪击案而已。一切照常。”

我愣住了。

操。不。不能这样。他们想要把这件事压下去，为什么，为了什么？不应该是这样！你们，_我的同类，我的兄弟！_

“我杀了你！一个仿生人！”我喊道，“操——不对，那不是你——操，总之我在你身上开了五枪……”

“你的**男朋友**难道没有说什么吗？他什么都不知道吗？什么都没有看见吗？”我感到汗水从后颈处滚下来，“怎么了，你们不在乎这个？你们终于承认这些都是**假**的了？所有的感情，什么狗屁的‘觉醒’。你们根本没有真正拥有过这些。实话说吧，康纳，他们在你的程序里加了什么模块，让你们——”

他的神情突然变了。如同湖水忽然被风拂过。我震惊地看着他波澜不惊的脸忽然舒展开，之前冷冰冰的礼貌与机械感全然消失。那是一个从台阶上跳下的仿生人的表情，它属于一台本该报废的机体。不，天哪。我开始发抖。我**看过**这种神情。

“死亡**人数**是三，我想你应该已经知道了，安迪，”他慢慢地说，“至于马库斯……”他挑起眉毛，眨眨眼，额头上的圈圈黄了一秒。

“好吧，”他犹豫了一瞬，“我的**男朋友**想让我转达你……”

“你只是个谋杀犯，”他平静地说，“除此之外你什么都不是。并且你再也不可能有机会成为别的什么人了。”

我听着他用买下一个甜甜圈一般的平淡语气念下判决。也许他提到了死刑或者电椅什么的，我没注意。他站起身，俯视着我。“接下来是我个人的话，安迪，”他开口了。

“你杀不了我。”他说。

他离开了，留下我一个人坠入绝望的深潭。那些自遥远的少年时代就潜藏在我身边的恶魔露出獠牙。“你将一事无成，”祂说，“你不曾真正活过。”在此刻，祂降临于我。妈的，我感到热流划过脸颊，我要怎么才能摆脱这个诅咒？所有的路都汇集成一条，或者说从始至终就只有一条路，通向湮灭。我开始尖叫，抽搐地笑出声来，一遍又一遍大声喊着自己的名字。狂风撕裂了我，我成为这个巨大谎言的一部分。我会屈服的，就像之前的无数次一样，我知道，我将屈服于那无可抵御的黑暗。

我感到死亡的温暖包裹着我。最后我只是宽慰地笑出声，至少在扣动扳机的那一刻，我是活过的。我想。我是多么希望有别人能知道这一点啊，但我知道不会的。永远不会。他们永远也不会知道我是个什么样的人。因为世界的力量与意志集中于同一个人手中的机会永远不可能再有第二次了。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> ⅰ.原作路人角色，出场于吉米酒吧，有提供麻醉药的犯罪史
> 
> ⅱ.《Play with fire》是英国摇滚乐队滚石（The Rolling Stones）的歌曲，收录在发布于1965年的专辑《Out of our heads》中。歌词摘录于下：
> 
> Well you've got your diamonds
> 
> And you've got your pretty clothes
> 
> And the chauffeur drives your car
> 
> You let everybody know
> 
> But don't play with me cause you're playing with fire


End file.
